Xenoblade Marriage
by Maria65
Summary: Dunban has finally asked the question everyone has been waiting for, but what exactly will Melias' answer be, and who knew that he'd be asking? Keyara, what's with that smirk! Read to find out what happens. Disclaimer in story.


**Due to great reviews on my Dunban x Melia stories, I decided to do a really cute one for all ya Dunban x Melia lovers out there. ^^ Sorry if it seems really short to you all, I didn't want it to be too long since that's how all my other short stories seem to turn out. Well, enjoy! Melia, do disclaimer!**

 **Melia: Maria65 doesn't own Monolith Soft, or any of us except Keyara and Galven. Please enjoy the story.**

Melia hadn't seen it coming, even though everyone told her that he'd pop the question, that he would end up asking her, she still couldn't believe it. Melia stood, as the Empress of Alcamoth, before Dunban, a stunned look on her face.

 _'Did he just ask...what I think he just asked?'_ Melia wondered, her blue eyes wide.

Dunban was on one knee, head bowed in respect a little, holding a small black box that held a hand made crystal ring within. Melia was surprised to say the least, and looked over at Keyara, and the rest of her friends, she could see their smiles...but Keyara had a smirk. The sly woman, she knew it all along! Melia gave her a half-hearted glare, and Keyara shrugged innocently, before she linked arms with Alvis, who smiled at Keyara fondly.

"Did...did you just ask...what I think you just asked?" Melia asked, incredulous...but then again, who wouldn't?!

The Hero of the Homs, Former Wielder of the Monado, and the older brother of Fiora, who had also become Melias' love interest, just asked Melia to marry him!

"I...I did. Melia Antiqua, Empress of Alcamoth, I ask...for your hand in marriage." Dunban repeated, and Melia blushed heavily.

She didn't know what to say, and Keyara sighed, before she looked at everyone, and used her ether to force everyone within the throne room to leave and give them space, they needed it. Before she left, she let her ether waves flow toward Melia, telling her to listen to her heart, before leaving.

"D-Dunban...why me?" Melia asked, obviously surprised.

"There are no other woman I wish to be with. Lady Melia, it is you I wish to spend the rest of my life with." Dunban stated, and Melia bit her bottom lip.

"I will outlive you...do you understand?" Melia questioned, rubbing her arms, and looking away.

She heard feet, before she was pulled into an embrace...by none other than Dunban. Her blush darkened, but she hugged back nevertheless, and smiled.

"I understand, but I want to make you happy with what life I do have left." Dunban said, and pulled away, looking her in the eye.

"It is you I love, understand?" Dunban questioned firmly, and Melia nodded, and began thinking.

Keyara had told her to be truthful with herself, and Dunban was an attractive man, he always had everyone's best wishes at heart, and she knew he;d do his best to make those within Alcamoth happy, and her happy as well. It was also due to his influence that has lessened the discrimination in Alcamoth to where lots had started accepting Homs, Nopon, and Machina. Melia looked at Dunban, and felt that spark again, and smiled softly.

"I...I love you too Dunban. I would be honored...to have you as both the Emperor of Alcamoth, and have you as my husband." Melia said, and kissed him, shocking him.

He thought he'd be the one to initiate the kiss, seems Melia was growing bold. Unaware to the two, the group hadn't left completely, at least Keyara hadn't as she watched through a crack in the doors, and smirked.

"I told her! I told her repeatedly and yet she still didn't believe me. HA! Got her on that one!" Keyara stated and closed the door, and Alvis chuckled.

"She never believes it when something likes this will happen. Even I told her, and she still didn't believe me." Alvis stated, and Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Sharla, and Riki all tried not snickering.

"You all do know what this means though...right?" Keyara questioned, and they say her doomed look.

"We all have a wedding to plan, as well as a coronation ceremony for Dunban becoming Emperor, and help the Council accept this." Keyara stated, and Alvis sighed.

"I'll talk to Galven about the Council, they'll follow his lead." Alvis stated, and Keyara nodded.

She opened the door a little and smiled as she saw Dunban slip the ring on Melias' hand, the young girl crying tears of joy, and Keyara couldn't feel more proud. She had known it to happen all along, and even though Melia would surely scold her about keeping secrets, Keyara couldn't help but feel no regret whatsoever.

 _'Guess this means I'll become Aunt Keyara...wonder what the children will look like and if they'll be Homs or High Entia.'_ Keyara thought, already feeling the ether tell her that a bright future was ahead of them all.


End file.
